Detras de Camaras con FT
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Podía verse a alguien sentado en una silla de director con "Mashima" escrito en el respaldo. Ahí se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que Hiro Mashima sentado con alta voz en mano dirigiendo el que era uno de los animes shōnen más populares del momento: Fairy Tail. — ¡Natsu! —Grito furioso — ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quemes las cámaras! —AVISO IMPORTANTE—
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes **_

_**Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-[Detrás de Cámaras con FT]-**_

* * *

— ¡Corte! —Grito alguien atravez de un alta voz.

Podía verse a alguien sentado en una silla de director con «_Mashima_» escrito en el respaldo. Ahí se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que Hiro Mashima sentado con alta voz en mano dirigiendo el que era uno de los animes _shōnen más populares del momento: Fairy Tail. _

— ¡Natsu! —Grito furioso — ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quemes las cámaras?!

—Lo siento, lo siento —Respondió el Dragneel rascando su cabeza.

—Moo~ Natsu, perderemos la reservación —Dijo una rubia enfadada a su pareja. —Discúlpelo Mashima-san continuemos, por favor.

Mashima suspiro con fastidio ¿Cuántas veces habían parado las grabaciones en el día? A su alrededor había actrices en bikinis preparadas para grabar la Batalla Naval del capítulo 171. Entre ellas Lucy, mitad de la pareja más popular de Hollywood, odiada por muchas chicas por haber conquistado al codiciado Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel.

—Bien, Fairy Tail capítulo 171, escena ocho, "Batalla Naval" ¡Acción!

Todas las chicas ingresaron a la esfera de agua una a una, Oh, y también el chico de Quatro Puppy. La batalla se desarrolló normalmente y Mashima no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Natsu temiendo otra interrupción. Cuando estuvo seguro que el Dragneel no haría nada problemático, concentro su vista en la escena que se desarrollaba, para su sorpresa la escena ya estaba en su fase final. Lucy siendo torturada por Minerva.

Ciertamente la Heartfilia era una gran actriz cada grito que profería parecía como si de verdad sintiera la tortura recibida en escena. El Director estaba tan ensimismado en la actuación de la rubia que no noto cuando Natsu salto desde su posición, así como tampoco noto como el Dragneel corría con una mirada llena de furia hacia la esfera de agua.

Aunque muy pronto noto como el equipo de seguridad corría a detenerlo, muy poco efecto tenía ya que Natsu parecía poseído y golpeaba como podía a los guardias.

— ¡Corte! —Grito de nuevo Mashima. — ¡Natsu! ¡¿Ahora qué ocurre?!

Natsu le dedico una mirada asesina.

— ¡¿Acaso necesita preguntarlo Mashima-san?! —Respondió el Dragneel — ¡Ella está torturando a Lucy!

Mashima golpeo su cabeza con el alta voz, oh si, ese chico lo exasperaba, ¡Vaya que lo hacía! Tenían más de dos años grabando y siempre que Lucy participaba en alguna escena donde su cuerpo tenía que ser herido en un combate Natsu siempre se ponía igual.

— ¡Escúchame bien Dragneel! —Grito con un tic invadiendo su ojo derecho — ¡Eso es combate escénico! ¡Escénico! ¡No es real! ¡¿Me captas cabrón?!

Natsu dirigió su mirada a Lucy quien se encontraba perfectamente de pie al lado de Minerva. Ella asintió para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Lo siento! —Grito en respuesta con una enorme sonrisa de disculpa.

Mashima suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en el día? ¿Diez? ¿Cuarenta?

Natsu regreso al lugar que le correspondía durante la escena esperando su momento de aparición.

En el momento que pararon la tortura, y Minerva arroja a Lucy de la esfera Natsu ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Recordando que su novia era una gran actriz.

Según el guion él y Gray tenían que correr y atrapar el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucy.

_Todo tranquilo, hasta ahora _Pensaba el pobre director.

— ¡Cabrón! —Escucho Mashima el grito de la persona que lo hacía querer arrancarse los pelos.

Ante el pobre Hiro, Natsu y Gray tenían una pelea que no estaba marcada en el guion.

— ¡Joder! ¡¿Ahora que, Dragneel?! —Grito Mashima tirando de sus cabellos.

— ¡Quedo encima de Lucy! ¡Es un maldito pervertido!

Mashima estrello su cabeza en la botella de agua que tenía al lado hasta reventarla.

— ¡Una escena buena! ¡Una jodida escena es todo lo que pido! —Rogo Mashima con los nervios a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco.

— ¡Lucy es mía! —Grito el Dragneel ignorando por completo a su director y propinándole un puñetazo a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ya lo sé idiota! —Respondió Gray esquivando los puños del joven Dragneel. —Yo solo hice lo que dice el guion ¡¿Por lo menos lo has leído?!

Y así los puños se detuvieron y la sonrisa de siempre inundo el rostro del Dragneel.

— ¡Con un demonio! —Grito Mashima ya en su límite —Todos tómense 10 minutos

Porque Natsu Dragneel a pesar de todo era un gran actor, y por tenerlo con él, Hiro Mashima prefería quedarse calvo, después de todo ¿Dónde conseguías a otro actor peli rosado igual de bueno y capaz de atraer tanta audiencia femenina? No señores, no era algo fácil. Así que era muy probable que pronto necesitara comprar un muy sexy peluquín para cubrir la huella que deje su estrés.

— ¡Vamos, Lucy! —Llamo el Dragneel a su novia.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —Pregunto la rubia llegando a su lado.

—Tenemos diez minutos —Dijo seductoramente el actor de cabellera rosa pasando la mano por la cintura de la Heartfilia.

Lucy se sonrojo y juntos avanzaron hacia el camerino.

¿Qué ocurrió dentro? Lo dejo a su imaginación queridos lectores.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aqui yo con una locura que no se de donde carajo salio xD **_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, en serio. **_

_**En fin, si les gusto diganmelo saber por un Review, total ya perdieron su tiempo leyendo algunos minutos más dejando un Review no les afecta mucho ¿Nee?;3**_

_**-¡Nos leemos!-**_


	2. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

Hola lectores, primero que nada dire que soy consiente de que esto que estoy haciendo esta prohibido por Fanfiction, pero aun asi lo estoy haciendo porque no veo que haga mal a nadie.

Hace casi una semana compartí con ustedes este Drabble "_Detras de Camaras con FT", _ algunas personas compartieron conmigo su opinion mediante un review (Gracias a todos por eso, me encanta recibir sus opiniones c':) Algunos de ustedes pidieron o pensaron que esta historia tendria una continuacion. Lamento decirles que por ahora NO tengo planeado escribir algo que continué con este Drabble, ya que siento que perderia el hilo de la idea principal, por ahora no me siento capaz de escribir un segundo capitulo, aunque, tampoco descarto el hecho de hacerlo en algún futuro. No lo aseguro, pero igual, si eso llegara a suceder podrán encontrarlo en este mismo archivo.

Lamento el no dejarlo claro antes y las posibles molestias que esto pudiera ocasionar.

Por hoy es todo, y de nuevo me disculpo.

Me voy no sin antes agradecer por sus reviews a esas bellas personas (?) que tomaron parte de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión:

**MerryHannonNyan**

**alinekiryuu**

**LoveLove**

**lalocaenamoradaa**

**MemoriesOfRhapsody**

**Sungmi-chan**

**Kanade Bellamy**

**Lisue-chan**

**PatashifyDragneel**

**TheHinata**

**LuFFy Eucliffe**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**

**Alice1397**

**Madisuky**

Cualquier queja o comentario que tengan para mi, pueden dejarlo mediante un review o enviarme un **PM,** tengan por seguro que responderé por cualquiera de los dos.

Mientras tanto, los invito a leer alguno de mis otros fics:

**Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy?:** "Internum Facies", del Latin Rostros Internos, es una antigua magia perdida manifestada en las semillas de esta rara flor. Cuando las semillas azules son sometidas a presion estas liberan su poder mediante una niebla azulada envolviendo a la victima hasta dividirla en tres personalidades.—Natsu idiota/—¡Eres tan lindo/—¡Debo seguir escribiendo!/ ¡Que alguien calle a las tres Lucys!

**La Llave de Cristal: **El rostro de todos los magos en Fairy Tail era digno de ser captado en una entre todas las miradas atónitas destacaba una en particular, y era precisamente la de un mago con cabello rosado. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y su respiración se corto momentáneamente —Es hija de la princesa—Dijo Virgo Rompiendo el silencio.

**Niñera Gray: **Natsu y Lucy salen a una misión de dos días dejando al pobre Gray al cuidado de los tres niños mas traviesos de Magnolia. ¿Cual es el resultado de esto? "Un mago exhibicionista que no sabe contar cuentos Vs. Tres traviesos niños Dragneel" ¡Problemas! ¡Destrucción!... ¡Y una aun mas aterradora Erza!

_**-** Si uno mismo no se hace publicidad nadie lo hará x3** -**_

Por mi parte es todo por hoy, y repito: **NO Abra continuacion.**

_****_**Cuidense mucho y... Nos leemos **

**Matta-nee~**


End file.
